Elderly individuals as well as other individuals who have difficulty with wearing upper and lower garments, i.e., pants, sweaters, blouses, and shirts, often utilize a dress stick or other similar items to wear the respective garments. However, the existing dress aid apparatus can be expensive and can be inefficient due to their component configuration. For example, an existing dress stick allows a user to put on an upper and lower garment, but it can only be used to put on one sleeve at a time. As a result, the user has to spent excess time to put the garment since the respective garment includes two sleeves. The existing dress aid apparatus also lack a secure attachment between the dress aid apparatus and the garment, where the user constantly losses the grip between the dress aid apparatus and the garment.
It is there for an object of the present invention to provide an efficient dress aid apparatus for those who required. The present invention replaces the antiquated tools that are utilized for the lower body dressing and upper body dressing. A pair of attachment clamps securely attaches the garment to the present invention so that the user is able to position the garment with the upper body or the lower body through a pair of side arms. Then the garment can be efficiently put on by the present invention, where the present invention increases the independency of the elderly individual and other individuals who have difficulty with wearing upper and lower garments.